1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical tone control apparatus, and more particularly to a musical tone control apparatus which controls a musical tone generating apparatus to thereby generate a musical tone in response to a movement of player's hand, fingers or the like.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, the music is performed by operating a keyboard and some switches in an electronic musical instrument, for example. However, in order to perform such electronic musical instrument, the player's movement must be always restricted, and it is impossible to perform the music with dancing. Meanwhile, the present applicant has proposed the musical tone control apparatus capable of controlling the musical tone based on the movement of player in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 108,205 filed Oct. 13, 1987. Such musical tone control apparatus can be played with dancing. However, this proposed musical tone control apparatus can not control the musical tone delicately.
Meanwhile, another known electronic keyboard musical instrument detects the initial-touch and after-touch of keys to thereby vary the musical tone. Herein, the initial-touch is the touch response corresponding to the varying speed in depth or force of each key depression at the instant when the key is depressed. The after-touch is the touch response corresponding to the continuous variation degree of depressing pressure of each key in a period when the key is continuously depressed. As the method of detecting the initial-touch, each key provides a break contact which is "on" when the key is not depressed and a make contact which is "on" when the key is depressed. In this case, by counting the time interval between a first time when the key is depressed so that the break contact is off and a second time when the make contact is on, it is possible to obtain an initial-touch signal corresponding to the varying speed of depressing pressure at the instant when the key is depressed. As the method of detecting the after-touch, a pressure sensor for detecting the depressing pressure of key is provided. In this case, it is possible to obtain an after-touch signal corresponding to the continuous variation of depressing pressure based on the output of this pressure sensor.
In order to detect the initial-touch in the conventional electronic keyboard musical instrument, each key must provide all of the break contact, make contact and counting circuit for measuring the time. Further, in order to detect the after-touch, each key must provide the pressure sensor additionally. Since the initial-touch and after-touch are detected by the different detecting means independently, the constitution of electronic keyboard musical instrument must be complicated. Further, since the key provides some contacts, there is a problem in that chattering might occur.